Ocrian Dragon Roleplay
This is the roleplay area for all Ocrian tribes! Be sure to sign your roleplayer's name! (-Queen Eclipse, e.g.) IMPORTANT NOTE! As of 12/25/2019: The prophecized characters can now go to the Moon-spire to meet! Please do so very soon! Moon-spire Roleplay "W-wait...! This can't be right! Aren't the other dragons from my tribe?!" Prince Flare exclaimed. "Apparently not, because I'm a SplashWing!" Answered Sapphire. "Look, I'm not happy either, but this is how it is. Now we need to wait for the other five." "Wow, it's really happening! I mean, I thought I was just imagining, but it's true! You had a dream too?" Flare asked. "Yes." "Cool!" "Ugh. Where are the others?" Sapphire sighed. -Princess Sapphire "Well, while we wait... OOH I know! We can try and decode the prophecy! Isn't that FUN and COOL? I know, so fun. So what do you think?" Prince Flare said. "Ok, sure," Princess Sapphire agreed. They spent the next 20 minutes strying to understand the prophecy. -Prince Flare Piranha landed on the moon spire ans scented a familiar gross smell, a SunWing! And a SplashWing! ''Piranha hissed. She crept around the sides and used her strong nose to find the prey. ''Killing is in a dragons nature! Not even a prophecy can stop this! ''She reminded herself as she lie flat. And saw bright yellow scales and deep blue scales. ''Oooh, both in one place! More blood for me then! She smiled. She was in a crouch ready to pounce on the SunWing, ready to sink her large dewclaws into his throat. She then saw the SplashWing and scented an even weirder smell, Both ROYAL? The queen will have to let me join the Royal Pack! ''Then, she leaped. Landing on the SunWing, injecting her poison from the dewclaw. The blue one screamed and the body under her claws, and the golden male SunWing prince pushed her into the air, and scurried to his talons And then gasped as he saw what hit him. —Piranha ''Ugh... UGH UGH!! Dragons... I thought it would be other elves! But I guess it's okay. Just don't let them see you're scared, or they've already won. Alright. ''Princess Luksa grabbed her longbow and shot at the spiky dragon. ''A TrenchWing, if I remember right... ''The arrow whizzed past the TrenchWing's head. "And the next one will hit, if you don't let go of the other one," Luksa said, walking out of her cave in the tower that the SplashWing was on and gesturing to the pale yellow dragon. "Huh? A scavenger? Ooh, I'm TERRIFIED!!! Oh no! A scavenger! Yeah, never mind. Hey scavenger, get lost or get eaten," the TrenchWing said. "Oops, it can't understand me! I FORGOT." "First of all, I'm not an it. I'm a she." Luksa growled. "And I can understand you. You won't take the effort of learning our language, so I learned yours. And I'm no scavenger. I'm an elf, so let that one go," She went on, pointing at the pale yellow SunWing. "Oo, an elf! Hi, I'm Flare," The SunWing said. "Oh, I know, ''your highness. ''You're in all the scrolls," Luksa replied. Flare opened his eyes wide. "Really? I'm famous! Cool!" "Yeah. Hey Skyfall, you can come out now," She said. Skyfall, her winged tiger, came flying out of the cave and stood next to Princess Luksa, growling. "And you, LET HIM GO, or you're dead. Well, maybe not, because you're in the prophecy." Piranha tensed. "You are in it too? Oh, you're the "One unexpected. Marvelous. Now I have to look at you all day, Miss Tiny," She growled, but then leaped out of the way as a spear thrust at her eye. Prince Flare stood up and flew next to the SplashWing, who had been silent all this time. Then Luksa saw something. She leaped up on the SplashWing as Flare hissed. "I'm helping her! She's been poisoned by that idiot excuse of a dragon over there," She hissed, shooting a glare at the TrenchWing. She grabbed some Starshade and quickly made a poultice, pressing it to the wound on the SplashWing. "I mean, Pearl would be mad, if she dies!" "Huh, how do you know she's royal?" Prince Flare asked. "Look at these," Luksa said, pointing to the red scales on Princess Sapphire. "Only she has them. She's Princess Sapphire. And the other one is Piranha, right? Well, I'm Princess Luksa, and this is Skyfall, my hunting companion," She said as Skyfall stood up. "Luksa, how's the SplashWing?" Skyfall asked. "Should I?" "Yeah," Luksa said, "Hey everyone. don't freak out! Sapphire needs this, or she'll die." Just then, a bolt of skyfire shot from the sky and landed on Sapphire. "No! Not her!" Prince Flare gasped as he darted foward. "Oh no you don't!" Luksa growled and yanked him back. Well, not yanked, as he was over ten times her size. She just blocked him. "Look, she's fine. Starshade and skyfire always work." Sapphire jumped to her feet. "What happened. A scavenger? Oh, she's an elf. I heard they can talk." Luksa smiled. "At last, someone has studied." "Oh my! It's Luksa! ''Princess ''Luksa! She's rumored to be deadly! Did she do this?" Sapphire exclaimed, pointing at her wound. "No," Luksa and Flare both said. "She did," Luksa replied, pointing at Piranha. Piranha roared and flung herself at Princess Luksa. "Wow, no need to fight!" Luksa said, dodging the TrenchWing and her poison spikes. "Oh! Luksa, you're the 'One unexcpected'! I figured it was an elf, but I wasn't sure!" Princess Sapphire said. "Yeah, I am," Luksa said. -Princess Luksa Anger flared up inside Piranha. How dare they trust a tiny scavenger! Or what they called her, an elf? Dragons kill to survive! Not work together in some ‘come on guys! Let’s talk to them and see if they agree to not fight’ club! She knew she would never be able to trust any dragon or elves that come here. She took the arrow out of her neck scale and then threw it across the room, hoping to hit this ‘Luksa’ person. “Have you all gone mad!?” Piranha hissed with more rage than she could handle. “Why didn’t you fight me! And kill her!” Flare flinched away as Piranha took a step towards him. “Fighting is in a dragons nature! We ALL fight and all it ends in is winning or losing! Not acting like a coward and asking a small claw sized ‘Elf’ is that what they call you? Us TrenchWings kill elves all the time then, I had managed to scar one of those sparkly one‘s on the face (Queen Sharkgill), but she got away before the final bite!” Sapphire opened her mouth to object but was silenced as Piranha took a step towards her, her eyes were on Piranha’s dewclaw. “I’m just gonna hunt the day away, swimming and killing is in a TrenchWing's nature.” And she leaped off of the Moon-spire before anyone could object and landed in the warm waters then started to hunt for prey. —Piranha Phantom found herself on another journey as she arrived at the Moon Spire. She saw a SunWing, a SplashWing, and a scavenger of some sort. “Oh! That must be the DreamWing! Hello I’m princess Sapphire and this is Prince Flare! And that um, elf over there is Princess Luksa!” Said the SplashWing. ''Oh no! They're all royalty! Does that mean I’m royal? This make no sense! Uhhhh...... Phantom bowed. “Oh, no need for that, we don’t need all that!” Sapphire raised her talons. “Oh, sorry, its just that all of you are royal, and I’m not. So.... I’m Phantom!” Phantom announced. Flare looked worried, “Is it true that TrenchWings hate DreamWings for life?” He asked. “Yeah, the rules are, to kill them at any minute you see them, but I had poor battle training and usually read the whole time..... Why? Is there a—!” All of the dragons nodded. “Oh no! it’ll kill me! I have to hide!” Phantom felt fear take over her body from horns to tail tip. Then the elf had squeaked something. Phantom raised a brow. “Sorry, Luksa was it? I don’t understand your language... DreamWings don’t understand it....” then Luksa told Flare something. “She says that she wont let Piranha kill you. Nor will I.” Phantom calmed a little but was still being stabbed by fear. “Trust us, she is a little, um... hurtful. There was a kinda disturbing introduction.” Sapphire shivered. Phantom was curious now. “What’d she do?” She asked without thinking. “Well, she attacked me, and poisoned Sapphire and didn’t even tell us her name. Luksa just knew it.“ Now Phantom was petrified, “c-c-can I hide behind any of you? O-or I could hide on the roof?! I don’t want her to see me!” Sapphire sighed. “If you wish. If she tries to kill you, then we will hurt her... well, I hope we hear her at all.” Phantom flew to the roof and perched on a ledge, took out a book from her arm pouch, and began to read about the history of the TrenchWings. —Phantom Ahh! More dragons! The only one I can trust is Phantom... But there's another scavenger! I have to talk to her! ''Hikaru tried to get Phantom's attention as he climbed out of her pouch. "I have to talk to that one! She's a scavenger too!" The red-haired scavenger seemed to hear him and leaped up on a tower, pulled out a vine, and grapped her way up to him. "Ugh. No I'm not! I'm an elf. Everyone makes that mistake. Now what do you want?" Hikaru stuttered, "O-oh. I thought you were human. But wait, how can you talk to me?" The elf sighed. "I speak elf, human, dragon, winged tiger and the dream-language, but not fluently." Suddenly, her she turned to Phantom and spoke in a series of noises and gestures. Hikaru guessed she was talking to Phantom. Phantom looked slightly surpised but responded in more gestures and sounds. This continued for about five minutes. "Well, that's enough. I need to get back to protecting everyone from that VICIOUS beast over there," She said, pointing to the spiky dragon that Phantom had been so afraid of. "Like they need protection. They're dragons, for goodness sake!" She turned, but Hikaru stopped her. "W-wait! Um, what's your name? I'm Hikaru." The elf turned. "I'm Luksa, but you can call me ''princess ''Luksa. With that, she jumped of the Moon-spire and landed back next to the blue sea dragon. ''A SplashWing, right? I don't know... -''Hikaru Piranha yawned and then took another bite out of her shark. Of course every one in the room was watching her with fear in their eyes, especially the DreamWing, once she had attacked ‘Phantom’ little miss tiny had stepped in and shot Piranha‘s neck scales with an arrow. Of course the small twig had bounced off. TrenchWing scales are harder to penetrate than any of the other tribes. But the Flare person had breathed fire and made Piranha leap off of the about-to-be-dead DreamWing. As soon as she saw another small scavenger pop out of Phantoms pouch, she smiled. Grabbed her shark and scaled the fur off of its head as she made the shark gesture the about-to-eat-you pose and made it chase after the tiny scavenger, “Leave him alone!” Phantom snarled as she pulled the scavenger closer to her. “What ever. It’s not like that will be any use! It is litterally as scavenger like that one over there.” Piranha hissed and pointed to Luksa, Luksa then squeaked a grand remark that Piranha could never understand. As she started to finish her shark she yawned again. And still, eyes were on her. Always. This is what the other tribes MUST feel about TrenchWings, fear, anger, and more fear. That’s how Piranha liked it anyways. She rolled her eyes as she saw Luksa walk up to her as she finished the last of her shark, which was now just a pile of bones. “Oh shut up little miss tiny.” Piranha sighed as she then picked the scale tom up and put it on top of Luksa. “Hey! Stop that! She is in the prophecy too!” Flare hissed. As he took the rib cage off of Luksa. Piranha giggled. “Well, I can see this spike over here in my tail touching you too. It’s about twice as strong as you little twigs you hit me with, so don't mess me.” —Piranha "Well, I'm tired of this nonsense," Luksa said. Piranha looked faintly surprised that she could speak dragon. "You shut up and stop being all superior. You're just another TrenchWing. All of you," She said to the other questors, "Need to stop being afraid. TrenchWings are no more dangerous than any of you. You can use your powers to counteract hers." A determined glint began to grow in the other questors' eyes. Piranha roared and leaped at Luksa. She quickly dodged, using her size, which was tiny in comparison to Piranha's, to escape. As she turned, she vaulted over Piranha, spun on her heel, and knelt on the small tower she was on. "What...? Miss Tiny, that's not going to help," Piranha growled with a snort of amusement. But suddenly, a multitude of large seaweed strands leaped from the ocean, snatched Piranha's shark, and wrapped themselves around her deadly, poisonous dewclaw, immobilizing it. "Argh! What did you do?!" Luksa stood up. "Why should I tell you?" -Princess Luksa Piranha then snapped at Luksa with her jaws, her venomous fangs tried to touch the pain-in-the-tail at least a tap of venom. But then her eye caught Skyfall, the white tiger was asleep. ''You know what? Little miss tiny? You little pet shall get my anger for you! ''Then she sank a fang into the sleeping feline and then the cat leaped up in surprise and yowled in pain., “let’s see if you can heal it this time! Miss Tiny!” —Piranha "Argh! You!" Skyfall roared, and a thunderclap burst from the sky. "Alright. That's it," Growled Luksa. She vaulted over Skyfall, towards Piranha. She pressed her hands to the ground, focusing on the seaweed that was abundant in the ocean below. ''Hey, I've got some nice little prey for you guys. Come and get it! ''She could sense the seaweed thrashing as she called them with her leafspeak. ''Prey! Prey! Hungry! Eat! ''The seaweed seemed to be chanting. Suddenly, the burst from the water, wrapping themselves around Piranha. Some fell back, pierced by the TrenchWing's deadly, poisonous spikes, but more kept coming. Soon there was a mass of seagrass, restraining Piranha, but leaving her head free. "Ugh! I'll get you!" Piranha yelled, but she couldn't struggle free. Luksa crouched by Skyfall, trying to bandage the wound. ”By the moons! Ewwwwww!!! But you are kind of cute! I mean with your tiny arms and stuff! And how do you speak dragon!" Jade asked flooding the Princess with questions. ”Wait let me guess! You are magic! Enchanted by a animus!” Jade said dramatically answer her own question. Lukas looked around uncomfortably as Piranha rolled her eyes. -Jade Hail arrived at the moon spire fanning himself with his talons. It was terribly hot in the SunWing Kingdom, he looked around and saw A SCAVENGER. He flailed around uncontrolably trying to get off of the ground all of the other dragonets stared at him. As he took off flying back to the SnowWing kingdom in fear. -Hail "No, I'm not animus touched. I'm an elf! Honestly," Princess Luksa remarked to the pretty green dragonet that had just landed. "O-oh. I'm Jade." "I'm Luksa. Now if you don't mind, I need some dragon to help me fly after that SnowWing, as Skyfall is injured." Flare volunteered. "Alright," Luksa said, hopping onto Flare, "Fly fast.' They took off, leaving Piranha, who was unable to escape her seaweed binds, behind. -Princess Luksa ''A bit later... "There she is! Over there!" Luksa shouted over the wind. Prince Flare swerved to avoid a jutting rock. "I'm going to jump. You land over there," Luksa said, pointing a small rocky island about three-hundred feet from them. Flare beat his wings to close the gap between the SnowWing and himself. Luksa leaped from his back and onto the SnowWing while she was directly over the island. Before the SnowWing could react, Luksa dug her feet into his wings, steering him to the ground. "Chill! We won't hurt you!" She hissed into the SnowWing's ear. That seemed to calm him, and he spiraled to the ground. -Princess Luksa Piranha roared and hissed. “That stupid sea brain! She thinks she cat contain me! I’ll show her! I’ll kill her if I have too!” And then she balanced all of her energy and broken most of the weeds. “If you touch me again, you will get hurt way worse!” She snarled at the seaweed. The she sighed. “What now? They left me to die after the most satisfactory event happened. She then hissed, “Who’s there!” Once she heard wingbeats. “Oh! Please don’t be alarmed, I’m looking for a dragon named Sapphire.” The dragonet said quickly. Then Piranha smiled. “She left, why did you need her?” The the dark sea blue SplashWing appeared. “She’s my sister.” And at that note Piranha yawned. “They went after a dopey coward of a SnowWing. That direction a while ago.” She pointed towards where the group had left. And the the royal dragonet flew off. “Wile they try to return, I’m gonna leave, leave and attack.... or maybe not? Maybe I just sit here. Sit and wait, maybe hunt also.” And so Piranha leaped off of the spire, landing in the cold water plotting her revenge. —Piranha er, Willow, Sapphire didn't leave.)) Just Flare and Luksa.)) "Huh? What?! Azure! Come back!" Sapphire yelled, flapping after Azure as she flew away. "H-huh? Oh! Sapphire! There you are!" Azure exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!" Sapphire cried. -Princess Sapphire ( oh, oops, lol)) “oh! I’ve just decided to um, follow you. You can’t leave me with mother you know! She’ll chain me to her room to protect her youngest. Plus, I saw your note. And found a book about it, then flew all the way here.” She announced. or teleported, but who cares anyway, that’s my secret! —Princess Azure "Well, you need to go back home. Look, I can't explain this, but you shouldn't be here! Just go!' Sapphrie hissed. Before Luksa comes back! Or Flare! She won't understand... Oh, no. No, no! Not now... ''Luksa was flying in with Flare and the SnowWing. "H-huh? A SunWIng! Quick! Hide!" Azure shreiked. "No, wait, he's with us," Sapphire explained. "With you?! Are you a traitor?! SunWIngs are our worst enemy! What are you even doing here, in SunWing territory? There's a TrenchWing in the water too! And, a... scavenger? Ooh, I was just getting hungry!" Luksa hopped of of Prince Flare and squeaked calmly. "Oh, oops. That was human language. Anyways, I'm not a scavenger, and EVERYONE NEEDS TO LEARN RESPECT AND QUIT CALLING ME ONE!! Sorry. I'm Luksa. ''Princess ''Luksa." "Huh? You can talk? and you're an... elf? I read about your kind once." "Yeah, that's me. And trust me, the SunWing is fine. He's Prince Flare. I take it you are Azure? I mean, you look so much like Sapphire!" -Princess Sapphire Hey, Willow, maybe Piranha and Luksa should come to an agreement?)) They need to stop fighting sometime, or we'll never get anywhere.)) -Hawkblossom45 (I can understand that. I’ll try to. -Willow)) Azure then saw Flare, Prince Flare lad and ask Sapphire, “who’s this?” And then Sapphire grumbled, “my sister....” lowly. “What a bad intro sis, thought ya missed me.” Azure barked back. “Oh, your royal too? Sapphire never mentioned a dragonets would come along.” He frowned at Sapphire. “I NEVER PLANNED THIS TO HAPPEN!” She roared. “Calm down, maybe she could stay, we extra hands—er- I mean talons for stuff, or help, or something.” Luksa squeaked. Azure rolled her eyes. Then saw Flare and Sapphire whispering to each other. ''What a stupid thing to do! I should just enchant them to stop talking about me! Hmm, maybe I should make the scavenger, or Elf, a dragon, or so many things! I did make a dagger..... ''Azure then said. “Yawn! Why can’t something interesting happen?” And then the TrenchWing leaped out of the water with a great big shark. “Leaping barracuda’s! Could you and I split that? I’m feeling hungry myself.” And the the TrenchWing hissed. “No. This was my kill, and TrenchWings don’t share with imposters!” then azures was enraged, first a bad welcoming committee, now no food? ''I should enchant her! Maybe later though, when I have the right idea. Maybe I could do something to these poor dragons. —Azure Piranha returned a glare to Luksa as she took another bite out of her shark. Why is that dragonets staring at me still! Swim off little one! Not sharing, wont do it. '' Her mind sang, and she continued to eat, the useless DreamWing was staring as any other dragon did. And then she saw the SnowWing. He then said lowly, “maybe we should say things about each other, like an introduction game?“ and then the dragonet than said. “Fine, I’m Princess Azure and I like to mess with her, and, um. I like to eat turtles? And I love jewelry?” The Piranha flicked her tongue at Luksa. “I am Piranha, I come from the Sharpfang Pack, and I am the daughter of our ruler, Queen Mackrel.” —Piranha ((I’m thinking everyone would be like totaly confused because in the scrolls it says that Viperfish is the Queen, but the TrenchWings have many queens. —Willow)) “is everyone royal here!” Phantom blurted as she got even more fresturated, “ I know I’m not royal....” she sighed, “I’m not either!” The SnowWing sait to comfort her. “ugh, there’s nothing worse than a normal TrenchWing, a royal trenchwing! Ones with power and authority and yada yada yada.....” she was silenced with a glare. “Do not ever call me a princess or else you will die a VERY PAINFUL DEATH! Only weak princesses call themselves a princess! And I’m not a weakling!” Phantom was very scared now, but managed to hide behind a close boulder. —Phantom "There's no need to be scared, Phantom," Luksa said, in the DreamWings' language. "She won't hurt you." Luksa crouched by Piranha. "Listen. We need to get this together and stop arguing. I don't like this any more than you do, but we have to do this. Okay?" Piranha relaxed slightly. "Fine." "Also, please, ''don't ''call me Miss Tiny. I get I'm miniscule and all, but really. Call me Luksa. And please don't threaten the others. They're obviously terrified." With that, she crouched by Skyfall and waited for the other two questors. ''All right Miss tiny, I guess you don’t want to fight, but I can kill you whenever I want to, so don’t be so calm, later revenge will come! You think you can control me, make me GOOD, well, I have Mackerels blood in me, the rightful royal blood from queen orca’s age! And losing isn’t an option. Piranha smiled, “okay, now what “''Little Luksa”” she quoted. “Of course since YOU are the ONLY sensible being here, YOU should lead. Unless you’d decline this whole prophecy and I would be able to kill you all to prove to M— er— the TrenchWings of my LOYALTY.” piranha hissed sarcastically as she stood up and let her shadow loom over the small elf. And then she huffed, “unless you're afraid?” She added slyly. —Piranha'' Azure rolled her eyes, was this really how all TrenchWings were? Maybe I SHOULD enchant her.... after the argument she padded over and sat next to Luksa as she stared off of at the dusk. “Hey, I don’t know if you can understand me, but if you had the power to, you know, do anything, what would you do to Piranha? She seems......Interesting. I mean, Princesses own up to the name “Princess” but I guess in her point of view, Princess means weakness. But still, what would u do?” —Azure "I would, well, I don't know. I don't like the idea of manipulating anyone. I have had enough of that in my life." Luksa stared into the distance. "I don't know how I would really react, but I like to think I wouldn't manipulate anyone. I'd try to make friends, or enemies, for that matter, of them, and leave them how they are. I think, if we both try, me and Piranha could get along. I believe she truly thinks her actions are justified through her reasons and loyalty to her tribe. In my opinion, loyalty is the most important thing of all." -Princess Luksa Sapphire's mind raced. Azure shouldn't be here! She can't figure out what we're doing, or she won't stop until we've let her come! ''Azure and Luksa were crouched on a small spire. Sapphire flew to join them as Jade, the GemWing, walked over to Flare. Everyone seemed to be socializing, except Piranha. As she reached the Azure and Luksa, the scavenger that had been clinging to Phantom met her eyes. Sapphire suddenly had a flashback. A scavenger, trying to scale a large cliff. Sapphire, helping it up. A DreamWing, who Sapphire now knew to be Phantom, watching closely. Sapphire had seen this scavenger before. He had been climbing a cliff face, trying to reach the scavenger den. Apparently, Phantom had found him. ''Fortunately. He might be dead now if not for her. ''Spotting her, Azure turned. ''Uh oh, Sapphire thought. "Sapphire. What is all this?! Don't tell me you guys are having a party. It's literally midnight." "Er, well... it's hard to explain. I'm, uh, in a prophecy, so to speak." -Princess Sapphire “hmmm, I don’t need to know, I can sleep on the beach tonight, I think I want to know tomorrow morning, good night!” And so she flew to the SunWing beaches. She found a stone and then said, “Stone, I want you to tell me the prophecy and turn into a scroll that says it! Now!” And then a scroll appeared in her talons and read it self aloud. “Hmmm, I need to be in the prophecy for them to let me stay, okay.” She spotted some seaweed now, “Seaweed! turn into another tailband of pearls and then I want you to make everyone that is apart of this prophecy act like I am part of the prophecy, and that the prophecy included another SplashWing! Make them have a dream about having another SplashWing tonight and make them think it was me! And make this happen when you come onto my tail! Now!” And so, the seaweed transformed and went on, “we’ll see who isn’t apart of the prophecy now Sapphire!” But then she realized, she talked to Flare a lot, “hmmmmmmmm” she said wit’s a grand idea. “Okay, pebble, I enchant you to turn into one of prince flares neck bands and then fly over to him and replace another one of them, resulting with you making him fall in love with princess sapphire as long as your on him, and make princess sapphire love him sooooo much, as long as your on him, and make no one notice that your on him!” And so the pebble flew up, “of these work, then maybe I have a chance! Hmmm, I think I should do something about myself, everyone who’s met me, thinks I’m weird, so,,,,, “I am hang this palm leaf to turn into a pearl bracelet and make anyone who’s met me, trust me with any secret they have and think I am the most beautiful dragon they’ve met, and that I am trustworthy with anything they have!” And so the enchantment worked, now, if this works, I have to come with her! And her friends! ''Then Azure went to sleep under the salty water dreaming if her spells came true. —Princess Azure (heheheee) DreamWing Roleplay You have to put a summary of what the role play is about at the beginning.... ''Two-hundred years ago... "But we can't be together. We're from different tribes!" Pearl cried. "It's okay. There's no law against that, is there?' Nightbreaker said. "But what about my dream? The SplashWings will never accept me as their queen, even if I kill my mother!" Pearl sat down with a sigh. "But I love you so much." Nightbreaker smiled. "I love you too." -Pearl, not yet queen Later that night... After Pearl had flown away, Nightbreaker lay down with a heavy sigh. It was late, and he was tired. He stared up at the walls of his cave. Huh? I haven't seen that kind of moss before... ''Nightbreaker sat up. A glowing white moss hung in clumps from the ceiling of his sleeping cave. ''Glowmoss! It can't be! ''Glowmoss was animus touched, enchanted to prevent you from aging once eaten. ''But glowmoss dosen't exist... But what if it can make us immortal? It can't hurt to eat a little bit... ''Nightbreaker plucked some down and swallowed the chalky-tasting plant. ''Ewww. ''Suddenly, he felt a rush of power course through him. ''Did it work...? How...? It's not possible, but it worked! I'll give some to Pearl tommorow. -''Nightbreaker ''Present day..... Queen CloudedMind was in her room once more, writing scrolls and books as usual and war plans and many other letters and plans. Once she was put of her stardust she (which is what the DreamWings used for ink.) she sighed. Times were rough these days, since Queen Urchin came to rule the TrenchWings. She padded to her balcony which was blowing a cold air into her room and also blowing her thin glittering curtains inwards. She then crossed her talons on the ledge and smiled down on the many beautifully colored wings raced by. She knew having fun now''in times of war and suffering for ''her ''tribe had not been planned in her destiny of being the DreamWings Queen. She knew the history so well and knew so much, except why the TrenchWings still hated them. ''At least those shark-brains don’t know how to climb, if they did they’d might be fighting more with us and.... ''“Your Majesty...” a soft voice spoke. CloudedMind turned her head around but didn‘t move her crossed talons off of the balcony ledge. “Yes, ThunderNight?” Thundernight had been the Queens scribe. “The visitors are here... Again, ma’am.” He sighed as she hissed. More work was to be done though... she then said. “Well then, I’ll pay them a good surprise.” She smiled. ThinderNight looked uneasy. “Just see if they can see this!” CloudedMind unraphled her beautiful black spotted white wings and leaped off of the ledge, perhaps having fun would cheer her up and clear her clouded mind. —Queen CloudedMind DroughtWing Roleplay Queen Dune is at war once again against the SnowWings marching into the snow of the SnowWing kingdom. Although there are two soldiers that disagree with the war. Pheonix is one of the many Dust Movers in the DroughtWing Kingdom and Hail is a frozen scale that is only trying to fit in with the other SnowWings but when these two dragons clash together how will they stop this war, as they meet other dragons they will face the two kingdoms to stop this war! To create their adventure click on the link! SnowWing Roleplay Unopen! Wait for further notice from DawnpawTheDevil! SplashWing Roleplay "Sister, I know you're there!" Sapphire called as she glanced in the direction of Azure's hiding spot. "Ugh! You are SO annoying!" Azure replied. "And I don't care!" She went on. ''Wow, Azure is REALLY spoiled. I mean, I try not to be mean, but seriously! Stalking me? I'm supposed to be heading to music class! ''Sapphire though. She swam through the tunnels and out onto the massive, long bridge that connected the royal quarters to the main palace. It arched over a deep trench that looked like an abyss. As Sapphire entered the educational division, she heard soft melodies playing from the music room. -Princess Sapphire Azure sighed as she trotted the opposite direction from where her sister Sapphire had gone. “Stupid! stupid! stupid!” She snarled as she passed by ''another musical class. Maybe mother has something for me to do...... Or I can brag about how pretty my pearls are in front of the servants! Hmmm. It was hard to do anything these days since TrenchWings had now begun to attack the SplashWings. And the SunWings had no cares. The DreamWings hid on their BIG Mountain. Somethings never change, maybe I could— suddenly yelling had erupted and a chill went down Azures spine. She could hear her mother yelling and she also smelled something burning. The DroughtWings would never have snuck in that easily! Unless.... what if they didn’t, what if they had been brought here! “Mother!” Azure hissed as she ran the to the door way that was roofed with smoke. —Princess Azure A few weeks later... The sun was dark as Sapphire flew over the border into SunWing territory. I can't believe it! Why would ''I ''be in a prophecy?! Oh well, if the others don't come, I'll just wait. ''A few days ago, Sapphire had had a dream. In it was a prophecy, calling for her and six others to meet at the Moon-spire and do... ''what? what can six dragonets do? Well seven... it calls for seven. But... one is "unexpected". What does that mean? Hmm. ''Sapphire landed lightly on one of the smaller rocks jutting out of the sea around the Moon-spire. -Princess Sapphire NOTE: All roleplay of Princess Sapphire is now moved to the Moon-spire Roleplay!)) Azure then sneaked I to Sapphires room the next day to wake her up because she was late to her music class stuff. As she leaped atop of Her sisters bed to get nothing, not even her jewelry. “What...” she whispered and then found a letter, and read. “''Dear mother, I have gone out to do something very important. If I find it, I won’t return early, it I don’t find it, then I will return. I may be gone a wile so, please don’t worry! And please, I can take care of myself!” ''Then Azure saw a sketching of something. She knew she has seen it before, so then she had retreated to the library. Found an image that matches what her sister had drawn. “The Moon Spire? That’s where she had gone off to? Hmmmm” maybe I could spy, without a trace!” So then Azure had erased the Moon Spire sketch and then added in her name and edited the letter. Then drew a squid where Sapphire had drawn the Moon Spire. “Okay paper, don’t let mother see you, just act casual and once she gets suspicious, then show yourself!” ''But papers don’t listen, and I am acting crazy. ''U til the paper flew out of her talons and into Sapphires room, Azure gasped bubbles. “What! How did that happen? No dragon in Ocria could do that ever in the history scrolls!” But then she had gotten an idea. “I’ll have to experiment alone, and away from here.” And she swam away to the far beaches and experimented. “Okay Stick!” She roared at a nearby stick. “I want you to, um.... turn into a dagger once I, um.... clap my talons!” And so she clapped and then the stick flew into the air and turned into a dagger of a s all narwhal horn. “Whoa.” She smile, “I need to get to the moon spire,....” she paused and saw another stick. “You, stick, I want you to turn into a teleportation device that looks like......” she suddenly remembered her shell headdress. “My shell headdress that I can wear at any time and use! Once u put you on my head!” And she put the stick on her head, and then felt the shape of her headdress. “Okay, more tests to come and I’ll be ready to follow Sapphire!” —Azure (none of Ocria knows what an animus dragon is) SunWing Roleplay As Prince Flare flew to the Moon-spire, he wondered wistfully about all he was missing... the food, dancing, and flying at the Sun-black Festival... ''I will go back later. But wait... the prophecy said "set out on their journey". Maybe I'll be going somewhere...? Never mind, we'll see. ''Flare dived into the ocean around the Moon-spire just as a flicker of indigo blue touched down on a rock jutting from the ocean. -Prince Flare NOTE: All roleplay of Prince Flare is now moved to the Moon-spire Roleplay!)) TrenchWing Roleplay Piranha was always loved a good fight, but in her dreams, she had always seen death. Death and violence, killing SunWings and DreamWings under her claws. Tonight, tonight she was flying to the place she saw in her dream last night, the SunWings Moonspire, the hated place of the TrenchWings. The only place Piranha wanted to stay away from in her life. She was tired of flying, but it was the only way to dodge any SplashWings and SunWings, and flying at night was best to find the glowing spire. She had it in sighed and relaxed her arms and sailed towards it in the air, ready to find answers and get back home. Quickly. —Piranha Narwhal spread her wings and yawned, sending the bubbles floating to the rippling tides. She stretched on the soft muddy sea floors, as she is apart of the Orca Fin Pack, they are meant to be huge and spread apart. And so she started to swim to the roof of the seas, which took her til the sun was in the sky because the Whale’s Echo trenches were very very VERY deep. And she just stayed afloat and fell asleep this way as peacefully as ever. —'Narwhal'''